Breath of Life
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "A Heart to call my home". Bella and Edward have a son named Kendall who is born with a hole in his heart. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. Twister

Date: 12-20-2038

Bella's p.o.v

Nine months ago,

you dropped down like

an atomic bomb from heaven.

I welcomed you into the Garden

of Eden with open arms. After enduring

IVF, I was overjoyed to know that I finally

had a bun in the oven even at forty seven. You

were torn from your safe haven so called my womb

five days before Christmas. Feeling less whole,

you were born with a huge hole in your heart.

Unfortunately, birth dealt you a very bad hand,

my beloved son. Kendall, I am sad and mad at

myself right now. It is all my fault for making you

to be born with deformities. This beautiful disaster, monstrous

twister rocks me to sleep like a violent hurricane every night.

My circumstances will be the death of me someday and there

isn't a doubt about it.

(Scene: Bella's flashback)

Scene: The Hospital delivery room

Situation: Bella gives birth to Kendall

Bella (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Edward (holding Bella): Just breathe, baby

Obgyn (encouraging Bella): You can do this, Bella, just more big hard push

Bella (crying out in pain): I can't do this, OH God, it just hurts

Edward (squeezing Bella's hand): I believe in you

(Bella pushes one more last time and delivers a dead silent baby boy)

Obgyn(giving the baby to a nurse): Please take care of him

Bella(worried): Why isn't my son crying? Why can't I hold him? Is everything alright with him?

Edward(pulling Bella close to his body): Just breathe and everything be alright

Obgyn: The baby was a born with a hole in his heart

Bella (crying into Edward's arms): It is all my fault for making Kendell to be born with a hole in his heart

Edward (comforting Bella): It is not your fault no matter what

(Ten minutes later the nurse returns to the room with baby Kendall. Kendall is already crying up a storm)

Nurse (placing Kendall into Bella's arms): I do believe this cute little boy belongs to you

Bella (crying as she holds Kendall): I love you, my son

Edward (taking delight in the sound of Kendall's crying): Thank God, Kendall is now crying

Nurse: I had to apply oxygen to Kendall's lungs because he was experiencing breathing problems. He had trouble breathing as the result of having a hole in his heart.

Bella (sobbing): I thank you for your service

Nurse (walking out of the room): You are welcome

Edward (to Bella): Bella, we finally have a baby after enduring numerous trials of IVF. I consider it to be a miracle and I thank you for giving me Kendall.

Bella (passionately kissing Edward): I love you

Edward (with a smirk): I love you too

(Fully awake and energetic, baby Kendall cooes. Emotional, Bella and Edward look at their newborn baby son in wonder and amazement)


	2. Welcome to my world

Date: 12-20-2038

Edward's p.o.v

Welcome home,

welcome to my world.

Long awaited miracle,

my newborn baby son,

you are a fresh breath of air.

You show up on the scene

just like a morning sunrise.

Your comforting presence

fills a void in my life and

I am no longer in mourning.

Innocent, your dove like eyes

hold so much hope and promise.

Lost within your kingdom of love,

my soul is taken away to paradise.


	3. Iris

Date: 12-20-2038

Kendall's p.o.v

As a victim of circumstance,

stress is a thorn in my side.

I am torn out of my mother's

womb way too soon. I can't

go back there where I feel safe

the most. You see the longing

in my eyes for the life I never

knew and almost lost. Born

prematurely, my future is

filled with so much uncertainty.

It was never suppose to be

this way, I am sick and you

watch me suffer. I long for

your healing touch and the

words "I love you". Undying,

hope keeps me alive long

enough to leave the Neonatal

Intensive Care Unit.


	4. Live and let die

Date: 12-20-2038

Angel's p.o.v

Resuscitated mortal heartbeat

Earthling

Breathe in oxygen

It feels so good to be loved

Resting in the arms of Jesus

Tangled up in ocean waves, twilight smells like nirvana

Here comes the sun again bringing even more joy

Earthbound for life

Against all odds, triumph over death

Rainbow veins destroy the long chains of sins

Twinkle little star taste the rains of this life and then loosen the reins

Destiny's p.o.v

Living on through the voice of a camera,

sick dying storyteller be a teacher. Miraculous

small wonder, fragile tiny bundle of joy, be

a candle in the wind. Holding out for a hero,

gain special favor with your savior. Holding

out for a miracle, triumph over any kind of obstacle

course. Fighting to stay alive, develop a will to

survive through the next twenty four hours.

Seeing life in a new different light, own the night

and next forty eight hours. Constant merry go round,

chemotherapy takes the joy out of living a normal

happy lifestyle. Unwanted unhappy camper, cancer

ruins a sappy sad love song by providing brief little

relief. Weak enough to break at any moment, pretty

ballerina dancer become pregnant with grief. Bittersweet

melancholy ave maria, memorabilia tells the story about

your short unfinished life that is constantly plagued by

Leukemia everyday. Fading celestial sunbeam, pipe dream,

false hope brings mayhem. Spectacular interstellar star,

unsung songbird, seek comfort and support in a shelter

of love. The power of teamwork outshines your grim

life threatening circumstance. Courageous, inner strength

helps you to continue the dance known as life. Growing

bald, who knew old age would come so soon? Throwing

up, you think about what could of been. You reflect upon

all the things you should've done and seen that you never

did. Born to die, you tie pink ribbons around several little white

crosses and wounded doves. How sweet is the sound of the

rain, how sweet is the sound of your crying. God takes mercy

on your soul and makes something beautiful to come out of

your pain. This lifelong battle, fight against cancer finally ends

and you run across the finish line.


	5. Invincible wounds

Date: 12-20-2038

Renesmee's p.o.v

Acceptable adaptable fate

Fragile delicate state of mind

Fear opens the flood gates

Leukemia spreads her wings and sings

Imperishable lifelong terminal illness

Cancerous cells

Take the human spirit hostage overnight

Imaginary savior, Jesus, please destroy this life-threatening disease

Optimism is the cure for depression

Never close your eyes and let go of the sunrise

Jacob's p.o.v

Edge of reasoning

No easy way out at all

Damaged heavenly goods

Unanswered prayers and questions

Rain on my parade

A dead man's words haunt me and yet inspire me

Narnia

Caught up in the hands of God

Embers are what my dreams are made out of


	6. Gentle sweet spirit

Date: 12-20-2048

Kendall's p.o.v

Fearless courageous spirit

Ambitious fate

Integrity and dignity

Time to live, revive dreams and develop a will to survive

Happiness comes from within and then shines on externally

Bella's p.o.v

Mourning transforms into morning over night

and the dawn predicts the start of a new beginning.

Resurrected through joy, an another beautiful day

comes bringing even more hope than ever before.

Taking on the form of a miracle, every obstacle

holds so much opportunity in this city of angels

and brotherly love. Conceived in love, growing

fetus, Jesus loves you so be received with open

arms into the kingdom of heaven. Longing to

develop a sense of belonging and security,

undergo the birthing process and see the

light at the end of the tunnel. Pleasant

lifechanging monumental hallmark moment

replaces a lament with a chant. Beloved

blessed child of God, embrace life outside

your mother's womb and experience amazing

grace. Miraculous small wonder, welcome to

the world where childish faith paints everything

in shades of lavender. Extraordinary, oh, how

special is this tiny bundle of joy. Born different,

life presents itself in a series of obstacles and

misfortunate events. Breathing with each passing

heartbeat, know no doubt or defeat. In these fragile

simple precious moments of breathing, be an

inspiration and don't take life for granted. Home

is wherever love is real enough to heal wounds and

seal the deal with a kiss. Out of harm's way, rest

peacefully in Jesus' arms for an eternity. Proactive

self determination goes a long way so never say

your dreams will die. Stay positive and strong for

you are a superstar. Living on purpose, your life is

going somewhere in particular. Go ahead and make

a birthday wish, cherish your success and progress

like gold. Beating against the odds, you know your

worth. You allow the same old classic fairytale story

that has never been told be told for once.


	7. Heavenly dawn of hope

Date: 12-20-2051

Bella's p.o.v

Early morning sunrise

Xylophone

Imagine a world without rain or pain

Secondhand serenade experience a state of divine grace

Touchable and reachable immortal love hold me

Existent hummingbird heartbeat touch the sky

Newborn human being abide in a shelter of love forever

Confident joyful dancing queen celebrate

Eternal spirit of the ocean embrace life

Edward's p.o.v

Walking on the edge of goodbye

Open up your heart to me one more last time

Never can imagine your life without me in it

Detach yourself to me

Even in separation, you are always on my mind

Reach for the sky and I will lift you up

Forever constant companion of mine

Underneath your flaws, there is beauty

Let my generosity blow your mind away


	8. The breath of life

Date: 12-20-2053

Kendall's p.o.v

Calls me home

One too many mornings and nights

Northern lights resurrect my sleepy conscious and soul

Take me to the clouds above and leave me breathless

I surrender my life into God's hands

Nothing but ashes, I am born to die

Underneath my flaws, there is beauty and greatness

Opportunities await me beyond my small hometown

Under a big shiny silver full moon

Shooting stars speak of an another brand new dawn

Edward's p.o.v

Bombarded by bad news from each side,

decide to live life to its fullest right now.

Taking great delight in hearing good news,

hope is reborn in the heart. Laughing in

response to a funny joke, poke fun at

circumstances. Real enough to heal

any kind of pain, love comes alive

through art. Holding onto the sunshine

for dear life, trade in pessimism for

clear blue skies. Rebellious free spirited

teenage daughter, laughter makes it

easy for no discouraging word to

prosper. Learning to breathe for

the first time like a newborn baby, choose

life over death. Undying, glee is always a

pleasant state of mind that is hard to exit.

Time after time this silent blissful rain, these

tears of joy liberate soul over and over again.


End file.
